


fanboi fucks Kyle owo

by thebruhoftheowo



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebruhoftheowo/pseuds/thebruhoftheowo
Summary: this was for discord i'm very sorry
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	fanboi fucks Kyle owo

Fanboy was walking around doing whatever Fanboy does, because there's no way I'm watching this show to understand what goes on.

He suddenly saw Kyle in the distance, and he got really horny owo

"o geez I'm horny what do I do" he just stood there stupidly 

Kyle looked over, and he too, was horne.  
He grinned with those teeTTH EEEW  
And waltzed over to Fanboy.  
"...hey fanboy....;) wanna eat my shit??" he asked in a deep, seductive tone.  
Fanboy gasped with a sudden burst of love. 

"...i-i..." he stumbled to get his words out. "...w-eell i'm not like a w-whore or any- anything - but - well uh - i-i - p-please don't tell an- anybody I, you know, said this, c-cause it's a little weird - I'm not saying you're weird!! Baka!! P-People just like to judge in this day and age and - and - well maybe my answer - i-it could be a yes."

Kyle laughed in wizard and suddenly he had no clothes and ten-thousand snake penises.

"OWO??" Fanboy gasped and immediately got hard at the abomination. 

"fanboy I order you to suck on all of them at once" Kyle ordered   
"y-yes daddy...😳" he tried to stretch his mouth around the snake penises but could not fit all of them in. "..daddy there's so many..."  
He tried his best and fucking deepthroated like a lot and began sucking 

Kyle moaned and poo slowly started to pour out his rear. "quick fanboy - you gotta eat my shit!" he squeaked out.   
Fanboy removed the snake penises and quickly rushed over to Kyle's gay ass and lapped up the brown substance  
"...oo....so tasty!!~~ 😝😝" he swallowed the poopoo and gargled the remains in his mouth

"oh yes.. Fanboy you better choke on my feces you SLUT!!!!!!"   
"IM NOT A SLUT"  
"YES YOU ARE"  
"FUCK YOU I HATE YOU" Fanboy rage quit and walked off covered in shit

Kyle cried the end 

what the fuck


End file.
